chance a wish   One Shot
by Nivion
Summary: Watanuki has a new customer. And Kyouko's case is not that easy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat nor ****xxxHolic****. **

**That's all folks. ;) Now on with the Story.. :D**

As soon as Kyouko saw the small house with the crescent Moon on the roof in between the Tokyo skyscrapers she initially stopped and stared at it. _'Such a sweet house'_ She thought_ 'it looks like it belongs to some kind of fairytale whitch'_ Kyouko got into Fairytale mode. She wanted to take a look over the fence and as soon as she touched it to lean over, she felt like a lightning bolt went trough her. Her feet went to the entrance. The movements came in naturally although Kyoukos head went on rampage 'WHAT IS THIS? - STOOOOOOOOP!'

As soon as she found herself in the hallway of this small house, her body belonged to her again. But before she could turn around, she heard two chirping voices "A Customer, a Customer!" "Watanuki-samaaaaaaaaa " the small pink haired girl chimed "a Customer-san" said the blue haired one. ""Is here!"" they said in unison. Kyouko stood there and stared, not at the girls or into the direction the low voice came from that instructed them to take her to the veranda, instead Kyouko stared at this black, Bunny like thing that had jumped around with the girls and echoed every word. The girls, however began dragging Kyouko into the house. "I'm Maru" "I'm Moro" ""And this is Mokona" they sang. "Heeey-Yo! I'm Mokona!" Mokona said as he jumped onto Maru.

A still stunned Kyouko sat on a wooden veranda, and took in the scenery of the beautiful garden. Mokona wanted to join them but noticed that he freaked Kyouko out. So Maru and Moro took him, as sulking as he was, into the house and promised to dance with him. Despite all Mokona wanted, was Sake ...

Kyouko heard the muffled sound of a cup being placed on to the wood and smelled the soft fragrance of tea. She later remembered that she did not hear the man, who introduced himself as "Watanuki"-san, move or even his large Kimono shuffling onto the ground. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Watanuki said softly while taking his cup from the trace he had brought. "mhmm" mumbled Kyouko, eyes on the big tree that was still in bloom despite the season "this Tree" she said " does it have a story? It seems so - magical" she nearly whispered. Just as Watanuki was to give an answer Kyouko fell into a Dogeza, apologising for how rude she was as she did not even introduce herself and entered his home on her own without being invited. "Kyouko-san, you came here, because you have a wish, right? This place found you, so there is no need to apologise. A woman I admire often said that all is inevitable. So you really should not apologise, it will make me feel bad in the end." Kyouko got sad as she heard the term "said" so she was not with him anymore. He looked so young but also lonely. His eyes were a different colour each and she felt herself being drawn in by his mere beeing. He seemed so fragile at that moment, that she felt like a big clumsy thing for a split of a second.

She followed his gaze towards the tree and relaxed a bit, she also took her cup and took a sip. "You are right, Watanuki-san" she said, placing the cup on her lap and holding onto it. "I have a wish, I guess. If not more than one. But I think it would be no good dwelling onto them. Although most can be achieved with hard work, there is one that can not be granted."

" That may be, because you won't let it be so, right?" Kyouko looked up at Watanuki, hurt and shock in her eyes. Watanuki smiled and turned his gaze from the garden to her. "I grant wishes, this is what this shop is for. My payment is something equal to the fullfillment of the wish. But you did not come here to get yours fulfilled." He smiled a bit and Kyouko felt her eyes water. "How could you think of that, Watanuki-san? I want to be the best actress in Japan and I want to play alongside of Mouko-san and Tsu-, Tsurugasan! I will make it with hard work, I even got a special assignment to be of help for Nii-san and and.. I do not wish for it to happen. " she nearly sobbed "I wish it would not happen! I wish my locks would stay in place, I do not want this wish to be mine actually!" She was on the verge of crying. All she had said hat come out in a hoarse voice that began to whisper the last sentence as Watanuki leaned over to her and touched her cheek. "You will be ok Kyouko-san. Listen to me, - Mogami-san," at this she looked up at him, 'he nearly looked like, like - it was impossible' she fought the thought "nothing will be able to stop that feeling of yours. You grew up to have that feeling, that urge. You were born to have that, so that you could find a certain someone, the time, he needs you and that urge you posses the most." Watanuki held her hand and gave a small reassuring squeeze. "So there is no way around it?" Kyouko asked with a sore throat "I guess not. I could try to take away that feeling of yours but you would never be happy again, even if you would reach your goals. There would be no meaning behind them. Not even friendship or comfort could be given. You would loose everything, even your feelings of hate, you would be numb so to say." Kyouko looked lost in thought but Watanuki continued " There is a reason it all hurts, Kyouko-san. It would not mean anything in the end if you did not pay a suitable price. It will get better, slowly but constantly. But some things might hurt forever. Make this a strength. You would never do the things that hurt you to Tsuruga-san, right?" He finished with a smile. Kyouko blushed slightly and nodded with a "mhmmm" -"AH! How Did you Know THAT?" she blurted out. Watanuki only chuckled and got up to fetch something from the warehouse. He came back with a small Treasure box which was placed in a bigger Glass container the size of a Shoebox.

"Kyouko-san, I know that there is a wish I can help you with, but the price is high. I can help you on that revenge of yours" He said with a smirk "But, however, I would need the last lock and some of the last grudges you have in return." Kyouko 's eyes lit up at first, but as soon as she realised that, then there would be no escaping the love she felt, she hesitated. "But I promised to take revenge on him, I did. How can I let this promise go?" she nearly pleaded "You wouldn't Kyouko-san" Watanuki placed the box between them "You would have taken revenge, the moment he is not the first thing on your mind anymore. The moment you are able to move on, to leave him behind. - Rest assured, your revenge will be taken care of. " "But why would you do this? did you not say that my wish of loving someone will be inevitable? That I can not escape this urge?" "I also said, that there is someone who will need you, and this love. You came here because you think it is urgent, or isn't it?" he stated calmly. She immediately thought about the "Driftwood"-Incident. "So I did not come here to get my revenge granted, nor to let my wish be granted to never love again. Instead I came here, to get rid of the later, to replace it with my new one to be actually able to love in a way it would not hurt again...so much, to be around Tsuru-"She pondered out loud without knowing. 'Someone will need is something to Watanuki-San, to this place that makes me feel like I can make it with my box unlocked. Revenge will come in on it's own and I would not be interesting for the Beagle anymore..-Muahahahahaha!' she thought and snickered and with the images of Sho and the Beagle in her inner mind, the grudges came out.

During her thinking Watanuki had gotten out his pipe and had begun to make small smoke puffs. He looked Kyouko in the eye and slightly leaned in "All things will make sense in the end, remember that. All suffering will be worth it. You will get past all this as soon as you realise it's you that granted the wish of this one person you care about." With this the last lock flung open, and with the smoke the grudges got dizzy and disoriented. They flew to the small treasure box and locked that one up instead. All three grudges that were left flew into the same direction. But Watanuki caught one and lightly placed it into Kyoukos hands. "I guess you would still need one. Just in case someone is cruel to the person you cherish" Kyouko was dizzy too, but also very warm and happy inside. So she only nodded.

Watanuki closed the Glas box with the grudges inside and Maru and Moro got it and brought it into the warehouse again. Kyouko sipped her tea and watched the garden again. She felt peaceful and after a while she stood up and thanked Watanuki for his help and time - she had been there for too long and also kept him from other things. "May I visit you again, Watanuki-san?" "You may, you will find me when you need me. I will be here." Watanuki said with a hint of sadness in his tone. She tilted her head to the side as if to ask him why he sounded like that, instead he just smiled at her. "You are so cute Kyouko-chaaaaan!" Watanuki chimed with hearts in his voice. "Thanks! " was all Kyouko could reply with a small flush of red on her cheeks. She bowed and went outside, feeling sure that it should be mid afternoon already. As she got to the entrance she turned around to wave Watanuki-san as well as Maru and Moro, but only Watanuki was to be seen. Standing on the porch, nodding in her direction with a big smile on his face.

'Why did he do that, and how did he even know my ... Name?" Kyouko pondered on her way to LME. Since she would be late she had "walked" there full speed, thinking it would be 3 O'Clock already, but as she reached the Love Me room the Clock read 1. "HAAAAAA? DID THIS NOT HAPPEN? HOW COME THERE PASSED NO TIIIMEEEEE?"

The sound of a door opening passed Kyouko's ears unheard "Or was a real Fairytale Dream.. Did I even go there? I wonder if Watanuki-sama is a wizard?" She mumbled aloud.

"So you really met a wizard Mogami-san?" A familiar voice came from behind which made Kyouko blush instantly, so she turned around and cheerfully answered "Yes, Tsuruga-san!" *gringringrin*

"So, did he give you something good?" Yashiro asked who had been behind Ren as he had opened the door.

"No, actually he took some things away" She said in a joyful tone"And that was for the best, right?" She winked at Ren, feeling ashamed the moment she did so and blushing furiously while Kanae pushed herself into the room and took Kyoukos arm" Mo, let's go, they said they had work for us to do. And stop it with that creepy face of yours! Mo!" Kanae nagged while pulling Kyouko out of the door.

Ren had to fight a significant blush, so to distract his mind he wondered which magician would call him self Watanuki as he followed the girl he loved through the corridors of LME.

**Thanks for Reading! Please let me know how you liked it. I love all reviews ans I need honest critic to develop. Have a splendid day! Love, ****Nivion**

**I sincerely apologise for correcting some spelling errors just about now. **

**Big thanks to all reviewers so far! I really need to get a Beta.(-_-)!**


End file.
